Vavan
Vavan is the real life pairing of Victoria Justice and Avan Jogia (V'''/ictoria and '''Avan). These two are the closest two on the set. They two have been shown to be best friends in real life and they hang out all the time. In many interviews, Avan and Victoria have been asked if they were dating with both of them responding "We're just friends!" Vavan has nothing to do with Bori '''although some fans do think that. Vavan Moments *In the Danwarp video, "Which Cast Member Would You Eat", Dan Schneider asks Victoria which person she would eat in which she responds "Avan because he is the "closest" person to her on set." *Avan and Victoria both went on a trip to London together and Victoria tweeted "Best friend travels are fun!" They also went to a concert there together. *Avan's icon on twitter was of a picture of both him and Victoria. *It is rumored they met while on the Spectacular! movie set and have been friends ever since then. *They both had a stare off in this video right here Victoria Justice vs Avan Jogia Stare Off. *They both went to In N' Out burger together and were shown sitting on the In N' Out sign. *It is shown that they hang out on set all the time. *In a J-14 interview Victoria says that she tells Avan everything and is one of the few people she trusts with secrets. She says it is good for them to be best friends because she can get a guys opinion and he can get a girls opinion and there is no drama like there would be when you hang out with girls. *Victoria said that while they were practicing the kissing scene in the Pilot episode they would ''pretend''''' that they were hard-core making out. *They also took a trip to New York City together and Victoria tweeted about having a lot of fun with Avan. *Victoria has tweeted many pics of her and Avan together like on the Freak The Freak Out set. *At the Kid's Choice Awards 2010, Victoria interrupts an interview someone had with Avan to say "Hi, I love you!" to Avan. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RMcElGxbRUU *For Avan's 19th birthday, Victoria tweeted "On this fine day, Avan Jogia was born. Go show him some birthday love, Happy B-Day my dear friend." Avan replied back saying "thank you my sweet.:)" *Victoria's Twitter background was her and Avan partying at her18th birthday party. *"Victoria and Avan Marco Polo *Victoria and Avan actually knew each other long before Victorious even started; a 17 year old Jogia can be seen in a few YouTube videos Victoria posted in 2008. *On Twitter, Victoria said that she sometimes borrows Avan's clothes. She borrowed one of his cardigans and decided to never give it back. *In one of the videos Victoria posted in her YouTube account, she said that Avan's gift for her in her 18th birthday is a harmonica necklace, and she is seen wearing it in the video. *On Twitter, Avan Tweeted "Check it out @VictoriaJustice new song Best Friend's Brother. http://t.co/BLeEbyY and no @KetanJogia its not about you :)", showing that Avan knows Victoria considers him her best friend. *On "7 Secrets: Victoria Justice," in which she shares seven secrets about herself, secret # 7 is that her and Avan are best friends. She talks about how much fun she has with him, how weird they are together, and that he's just really sweet and laid-back and also said that when he met her he felt in a special way and he was really happy to know her. *Cute Vavan Moment <-- At the end of this video when they finished singing "I Want You Back", you can see Victoria ran straight over to Avan, jumped on him, then hugged him. *In the behind the scenes of the "Beggin On Your Knees" video when it starts raining, Victoria has her arms warped on Avan's arm. Photo Gallery Click here! Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Real Life Ships Category:Friendship Category:Relationships